Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a display device and a method of controlling the same, dedicated spectacles and a display system.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a liquid crystal display device, comprising a backlight module 1′, a lower polarizer 2′, an array substrate 3′, a liquid crystal layer 4′, a color filter substrate 5′ and an upper polarizer 6′ arranged in order. Light emitted by the backlight module 1′ becomes linearly polarized light after passing through the lower polarizer 2′, then, a polarization direction of the linearly polarized light is changed after the light passes through the liquid crystal layer 4, and finally, the light passes through the upper polarizer 6′ to exit from the display device, thereby desired image information is displayed.
With the development of network technologies, operations such as transfer, shopping or the like are performed through display device by more and more people. Thus, in order to avoid leakage of personal information, there is provided in prior arts a secrecy display device, in which a lower polarizer is only included and there is no upper polarizer. Since light emitted by the backlight module is homogeneous, light emitted from the liquid crystal layer is also homogeneous, accordingly, all of light emitted from sub-pixels of different colors is the same in intensity, so that naked eyes of a user can only see a white picture, and image information displayed by the display device can only be viewed by a user who wears dedicated spectacles comprising an upper polarizer.
It has been found by inventors that this secrecy display device can only perform secrecy display, is not switchable between the secrecy display and the normal display, and thus could not meet various requirements from users.